


【祁张】重来怀抱

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】重来怀抱

“立德。”  
“忠节。”  
“祁世培公。”  
张岱落笔写至此，眼中忽然便有隐秘的笑意。  
那个人呀——  
他们相识这些年，原本是再清楚不过的，立德一门，写他，三五页也写得。  
可是张岱想来想去，还是弯了眉梢笑得温柔。“这可不行。”喃喃自语着，他搁下那支良史笔，惟恐悬空将落未落的一滴浓墨藏了半点偏颇。  
合眼，记忆里的人还是少年的模样：“宗子勿忧，必定有办法。”  
是那年岁考又一次失利的时候罢？彼时张岱本是志在必得，殊不料答卷判作五等之低位。人人都为他懊恼不平，他心中万般失落却不肯多出一言。  
不是不知道荐举说项早就是盛行之常事，可是对着旁人，他便开不得这个口，唯独是在祁彪佳面前，才丝毫不须顾忌其余。  
“余乃独为此友，不觉饶舌，天日可鉴……病榻口占，语多不伦，仰祈照原。”换作了别的什么人为他这般说情，该惶惶不知所之的，不过既然是他——  
“多谢了。”张岱笑笑，一句道谢便罢。  
他记得彼时，祁彪佳亦是笑，从勾着嘴角到忍不住的开怀，带着几分坦然的无可奈何，举着酒盏一口喝干，半倾杯底向他，手腕一连点了好几下，最终开口是一句稼轩词：  
“君如无我，问君怀抱向谁开？”  
同样的坦然，于张岱，是自始至终的甘之如饴。  
后来那几封说项的尺牍到底没起什么作用，可惜，却也没什么可惜——要不是当初的翻覆科场不得志，他今日，怕也无缘苍颜白发于此握笔。  
恍神，张岱忽然想起，其实那时的他们，都不是少年郎了。  
三十好几的人了，怎么笑起来还是那样的意气？  
昏黄灯下，耄耋之年的老人没有揽镜自照的心思，不知道自己眉宇间的甲子前。他只是宁静地想，世培他啊，是山月，是江流，是逸少笔，谢家风。  
唯有这样外人看了不知所云的比拟，才是他这知故人甚深的执笔者念及往日时最直白的感受：朗月大江，不是他像，他就是。  
真真舍不得，这样熨帖的句子，倒是不好写进史传里去。  
张岱终究还是略去了他曾有幸亲见的无限风光，不写亭台倒夕阳，不写落叶一天秋，他竟然只舍得写未尝目睹的结局：  
危坐正襟，扶跏止水。首不堕冠，足不遗履。  
毫无戚容……  
满面欢喜。  
世培，世培，如斯人也。  
他庆幸自己还不至于老迈得昏聩，于是尚有余力一遍又一遍地怀念平生故人、故人平生。  
何止是那句稼轩词啊。  
翻从头来，怀抱我亦为君开。

【梗源】  
1.张岱《于越三不朽图赞》；  
2.祁彪佳《都门入里尺牍》《归田快录》（祁先生为了宗子的科考失利写了三封请托信，引用不是原文，糅合了一下）；  
3.张则桐《张岱探稿》《祁彪佳致李清尺牍与张岱崇祯八年岁考失利考索》；  
4.关于祁先生的几个比拟化自其诗。


End file.
